


Mother Memory

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Memories, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'Star Wars, Luke and/or Leia, remembering Padmé' by ceruleantactician.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 8





	Mother Memory

It was after he became truly attuned with the Force that he was able to find the memory of her, buried deep in his mind. She was nothing if not beautiful, only anything but sad. Barely a shadow of a memory, and yet, he loved her, for she not only brought him into the world, but ensured his life with her own sacrifice.


End file.
